Anywhere for you
by aimz-246
Summary: Satine is alive but has gone to London without Christian, can he find her and what barriers will come his way? My first MR fic. I suck at summaries. CHAPTER 7 NOW UP.
1. Chap1 the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Moulin Rouge or any of its characters they all belong to Baz.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Christian sat on the floor of his garret tears his head in his hands, he'd been the for 2 days since the death of Satine, Satine just her name was enough to bring him to tears. He looked up at the picture of her sitting on his dresser, he stood up and walked over to it. Picking the photo up a single tear ran down his cheek and splashed onto her face. Suddenly something caught his eye just behind where her photo stood; he lifted the white envelope and saw 'Christian' written on the front in Satine's script He held the letter a thousand thoughts running through his head 'when did she write this?' 'How long has it been there?' 'Is she saying she doesn't love him?' 'Does she want to run away?' the questions kept coming, but the only way to find out was to read it. Christian opened the envelope and unfolded the letter  
  
My Dear Christian  
  
I wanted to tell you this to your face but seeing how things are at the moment I thought the only way to tell you this without being overheard is to write it. Christian I want to leave, I want to get away from the Moulin, the Duke, Harold, the men but my contract is for another 3 years, if I stay that long I think I will end up taking my own life. Christian I want to be with you, I love you, I want us to be free from everything except one another. Tonight my darling is opening night and I'm going to fake my death, I have planned it with the doctor he was an old friend of my father and he knows how much I hate it here. I'm going to do it right at the end of the show, then the doctor is going to take my "body" off, I will be spending the night in his barn and leaving first thing tomorrow morning to catch the train to London. Christian I want you to come with me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you I can understand why you might be upset with me or angry with me but please forgive me and come to London. After opening night come to the doctors house I have told him to let you see me but to tell everyone else I am dead. If I don't see you before tomorrow morning I will be in London and I want you to know Christian that you're the only one I have ever loved and ever will love, you've taught me so much and I will always love you. I hope to see you tomorrow Love you forever and always Satine xxxx  
  
Christian folded the letter back into his pocket, she left yesterday morning it would be too late to catch her now, she was gone. He walked over to his bed and suddenly thought, the doctor, he would know where Satine was going surely; he could tell him where to find her. Christian quickly packed his bags, left his key and a note for Toulouse saying he couldn't bare it without Satine and left for the doctor's house.  
  
Christian arrived at the doctors and knocked on the door, he answered and looked at Christian standing on his doorstep his luggage in one hand Satine's letter in the other "Where is she?" Christian asked "You better come in" the doctor said letting him in. Christian walked through to the sitting room where the doctors wife was sewing in a corner. "Has she gone to London already?" Christian asked "Yes, she left yesterday morning I'm sorry she didn't think you were coming" "I didn't get her letter until a few minutes ago" Christian said his head in his hands "Where is she?" "I don't know exactly where but she's around Piccadilly Circus and she's travelling under Satine James" Christian nodded "I'm going to London" The doctor smiled and nodded "I'll take you to the station if you want I'm going past there anyway"  
  
"Thank you" "That's okay, now let's get going you should be able to catch the 1:30 train" the doctor said "Good luck" his wife called, Christian turned around and nodded in thanks to her.  
  
Now please press that little review button and let me know what you think. Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. Chap2 so many questions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Moulin Rouge or any of its characters they all belong to Baz.  
  
Thank you too everyone who reviewed the first part it really means a lot. This part isn't very good but I hope its okay.  
  
Chapter 2, so many questions  
  
Christian and the doctor arrived at the station at 1:20 "Go on, you should still be able to make the train" the doctor said urging him on "Thank you so much" Christian smiled gratefully "Go get her, let us know how you get on" "I will do thank you again" Christian said running into the station  
  
He bought his one way ticket to London and boarded the train with only a few minutes to spare, he quickly found his sleeper cart and made himself comfortable, this was going to be a very long trip. He took the picture of Satine from his bag and placed it next to his bed along with her letter and drifted off to sleep having not had any sleep since he lost Satine.  
  
Christian was awoken a few hours later by a loud crash outside his carriage, he quickly got to his feet and went to investigate, he found a young woman on the floor surrounded by plates and cutlery "Oh sorry Sir, silly me I dropped the tray" she said looking up at him  
  
Christian knelt on the floor and helped the woman pick everything up "Thank you sir, you are a gentleman" "Call me Christian" "Okay Christian, I'm Natalia"  
  
Christian smiled and nodded "Do you know how long it will be until we reach London?" he asked "A good few hours yet sir, we should be arriving tomorrow morning"  
  
Christian nodded and ran his hand through his hair; he didn't want to be apart from Satine anymore than he could "May I ask who it is?" Natalia asked looking at Christian "Pardon?" Christian asked bemused "Sorry Sir but I have worked on the train for 8 years now I know when there is someone at the other end waiting for them"  
  
Christian smiled "Her names Satine, she doesn't actually know I'm coming" "A lost love is it?" "Something like that, long story really" Christian chuckled, Natalia smiled and gathered her trolley "Well good luck sir, you're very handsome I hope she sees sense" "Me too, good luck" Christian said turning back into his cabin "I'll see you at dinner tonight" Natalia called from down the corridor  
  
Christian sat back on his bed, Satine didn't know he was coming, what if she was managing to get on with her life and didn't want his around her? What if things had changed? Could they really change in 3 days? His head full of questions he began to change for dinner.  
  
The train arrived in London the next day, Christian had been up since dawn he couldn't sleep his thoughts filled with Satine, so many questions running through his head he couldn't think straight. He knew where Satine was living but he didn't know what road or what house, now he was in London he didn't know where to go next, should he book himself into a hotel just encase he didn't find Satine today? Should he walk around Piccadilly calling for her? His head was a jumble he couldn't see where he was going and walked straight into the side of an information desk.  
  
"Watch where you're going sir" the man from inside called "Sorry" Christian called back walking off, he suddenly stopped. Information must have records of everyone who arrives and leaves it was worth a try. He turned back to the desk his hopes rising.  
  
What do you think? Please press that review button and let me know 


	3. Chap3 so little answers

Chapter 3, so little answers  
  
"Excuse me" Christian asked  
  
"Yes sir" the man said "are you okay?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me something."  
  
"What's that then sir"  
  
"Did a young woman under the name Satine James arrive about 2 days ago travelling from Montremarte"  
  
"I'm sorry sir that information is strictly confidential"  
  
"Please I need to find her; she's tall, red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, slim..."  
  
"I think I know who you mean"  
  
"Please do you know where she went?"  
  
"Sorry sir, I only saw her from a distance; it may not have even been her"  
  
"Okay, thank you" Christian nodded and turned away.  
  
He left the station and walked out into the cold, London streets. He began to make his way to Piccadilly, he arrived in the busy street and looked around, how he was supposed to find Satine in this he didn't know. He looked at a hotel just across the square and walked over deciding to book himself a room, this was going to be hard.  
  
He unpacked his things in his little hotel room and looked out the window into the street below, there was a little bar called the Green Fairy seemingly packed with English bohemians. Making a mental note to visit there later Christian headed down to the hotel lobby and out into the street once more to try and find Satine.  
  
Come nightfall he still had no luck, he'd taken Satine's picture to the market stalls and into any little shops that he though Satine would like but still no luck no-one had seen her but a few men had remarked on how much she resembled the Sparkling Diamond from the Moulin Rouge and Christian had a hard time trying to convince them she wasn't.  
  
He'd been to the town hall to try and find where she was but since he couldn't prove he was related to Satine they told him to go away. He'd almost lost all hope, walking around the streets the night life was beginning to awaken people were in bars and out on the streets with their girlfriends and wives, Christian looked at one couple who were walking hand in hand towards a restaurant thinking of Satine, they had never been able to be open about their relationship in Montremarte and he had the hope that if they ever found one another again they would finally be able to show the world.  
  
He kept walking and found himself in front of the green fairy, stepping inside he quickly adapted to the atmosphere though he would have enjoyed it if there were more people he knew, he ordered himself a beer and sat in a corner on his own and took the photo of Satine from his pocket, gently stroking the sides of it he sighed to himself  
  
"Even prettier in the flesh aint she?" Christian looked up and saw the waiter standing next to him  
  
"You know her?" he asked excitedly  
  
"Why yes sir, she was here only about 2 days ago"  
  
"I don't suppose you know where she lives?"  
  
"Not exactly, I think I know the road, you see my wife and I walked her home but she left us at the crossroads, she said she lived on that road"  
  
"Please, can you tell me where"  
  
"I don't know I mean, no offence but you could be anyone"  
  
"I love her and she loves me, well she did love me. There was a huge mistake and she left for London without me"  
  
"Well if you turn left when you leave her carry on walking until you reach the crossroads she turned right. That's all I know"  
  
"Thank you" Christian said standing up  
  
"Sir I wouldn't go banging on peoples doors at this time of night, why don't you wait until morning"  
  
Christian paused and nodded slowly at least he knew where Satine might be.  
  
Well?? Please review, any ideas on where I should go will be greatly appreciated. 


	4. Chap4 so near

EwanRoxMySox thanks a lot, here's the next part for you  
  
pennyless-boho Thanks for your kind review, Satine is coming soon I promise you  
  
scarygothchick Thank you I like your ideas they have given me an idea for another story if that's okay??  
  
Tani I'm really glad you are enjoying it, thank you for your review. A forest with animals sounds good lol!  
  
Chapter 4, so near  
  
The next morning Christian woke early, he hadn't had much sleep at all that night, his thought filled with Satine. He dressed quickly and put the picture of Satine and a bit of paper with the road the bar man had told him in his pocked grabbed some breakfast quickly and left his hotel.  
  
He wondered over to the Green Fairy before stopping to take a look in a shop window, there he saw a beautiful sapphire ring with two diamonds either side. He walked into the shop and saw an old man behind the counter talking to what seemed his wife, Christian bought the ring for a generous amount and left for the green fairy once more. He reached the bar and carried on left like the bartender had said until he come to some crossroads he turned right as instructed and carried on walking, this was it Satine lived around here.  
  
He saw an old man and his wife out walking and approached them  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes sir, what's the problem?" the man asked he had a gentle, calm face and spoke politely  
  
"Do you know where this woman lives?" Christian said showing them the picture of Satine "She's... well she's my love but we've been separated"  
  
"Satine, yes we know her, lives next door to us" the woman said "Are you Christian?"  
  
"Yes" Christian smiled "Well I'm sure she will be pleased to see you, when she first arrived here a few days ago now she always looked like she was going to cry. I asked her what the problem was and she said she had lost her love"  
  
"She hasn't lost me" Christian said  
  
The old woman smiled "Take the first left here, cross the road and she lives at number 10"  
  
"Thank you so much" Christian smiled  
  
"That's okay, I'm George and this is Helen" the man said "I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other now"  
  
"I hope so" Christian grinned "And thank you"  
  
He walked quickly up the road a huge grin on his face and turned left, he suddenly saw a huge crowd on Satine's side of the street Christian ran past the crowd, took a quick glance at what they were looking at and froze.  
  
Well, please review it means a lot, sorry it's so short. 


	5. Chap5 finally found you

Crazyknarf: I'm glad you are enjoying it  
  
Techie214: Thanks you for your review,  
  
EwanRoxMySox: Here's the next part for you  
  
Tani: Sorry I don't like cliff-hangers much either but it had to be done. Next parts up.  
  
Chapter 5, finally found you  
  
Christian froze; the Duke was lying lifeless across the cobbled street. He turned towards number 10, Satine's house and saw the door was slightly open but nobody really seemed interested  
  
"What happened" he asked a lady nearby  
  
"We think he ran out from somewhere and the tram couldn't stop" the lady told him  
  
"Thank you" Christian smiled and ran over to Satine's house.  
  
He slowly pushed the door open and heard violent sobbing coming from inside, he walked into the living room and saw Satine curled up on the floor naked, her body shaking violently with her sobs, cuddling a shirt which Christian recognised as his own shirt which Satine would sleep in when they couldn't stay together in Montremarte  
  
"Satine?" he whispered gently  
  
"No" she whimpered "Please no, go away please"  
  
Christian walked over to her and knelt next to her, he saw her body was battered and bleeding  
  
"Satine" he whispered again "Satine darling it's me"  
  
Satine lifted her face from his shirt and looked at him "Christian" she gasped  
  
"I'm here sweetheart, its okay now" he looked at her face now bruised and tear stained, her hair now a mess, her eyes were red and puffy but something in her eyes seemed broken Satine lay on the floor staring at Christian; she couldn't believe he was really here especially now "What are you doing here?" she asked still sobbing  
  
"I came to find you but the doctor said you had already left. Don't worry about that now"  
  
"Thank you for finding me"  
  
Satine shivered as a strong gust of wind came into the room and she curled up even tighter, Christian ever so gently lifted her onto the sofa just behind him and lowered his shirt she was holding over her naked body.  
  
He gently kissed her forehead and walked back out into the hall to find where the draught was coming from and noticed the front door was open he took a quick look outside and saw the coroner taking the dukes body away. He shut the door and walked back to Satine, he felt something under his foot, looked down and saw her pink kimono lying a few feet away from where he found Satine.  
  
He walked over to her and sat next to her, she looked so small and vulnerable cuddled up in his shirt he wanted to take her into his arms and never let go  
  
"Satine darling" he whispered "Darling what happened"  
  
Satine clung to him and began to sob again "I'm sorry Christian" she cried  
  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you" Christian said wiping her eyes and tenderly kissing her tears away "Satine I love you"  
  
"I love you too Christian. I love you so much"  
  
Christian pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hair  
  
What do you think?? Please review I love getting them! 


	6. Chap6 Never going to let you go

EwanRoxMySox: I never did like the duke either, you'll find out now what happened.  
Please give me some feedback of this  
  
crazyknarf: Thank you, here's the next part for you, let me know what you think.  
  
scarygothchick: Thanks glad you enjoyed the last two as well hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Charmaine: Christian and Satine are meant to be together. Hope you like this.  
  
Chapter 6, never going to let you go  
  
"Satine what happened, what did he do to you?" Christian asked holding her tightly  
  
"How did you know he..." Satine trailed off  
  
"He's dead Satine, he got hit by a tram when he left here I saw his body outside, he's just been taken away" Christian told her  
  
Satine looked at him "he's gone"  
  
"Yes sweetie, you're safe now"  
  
She nodded as he took her into his arms and cradled her lovingly  
  
"Satine darling, please tell me what happened"  
  
"I..." Satine started staring off at a picture above her fireplace of her and Christian back in Paris  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Satine stood in her kitchen looking out of the window thinking of Christian, wondering if he had got her letter, if he was still in Paris getting over her or maybe, maybe he was out there somewhere trying to find her.  
  
He didn't even know where she lived, a little fact Satine realised when she was on the train to London but then she was as good as homeless. She was bought from her thoughts when she heard a loud crash, Satine jumped and spun around shaking as she heard someone trashing her house.  
  
Suddenly her intruder came to the kitchen door and Satine saw him... the Duke, fires from hell burning so deep in his eyes and he glared at her. Trembling, Satine took a step towards him and put on her fakest sparkling diamond smile  
  
"My dear duke" she said gritting her teeth  
  
"I see it was true"  
  
"What was dear duke?" Satine asked her smile becoming even more false by the minute  
  
"You... you are alive" the Duke took one step towards her Satine backed away into the kitchen worktop "You think you could get away, you and that... that poet" He spat the last word  
  
"No" Satine shouted her voice beginning to shake  
  
"Where is he?" The Duke shouted stepping closer to Satine cornering her "Is he here?"  
  
"NO" she whimpered beginning to cry  
  
The Duke smacked her across the face drawing blood, Satine screamed and pushed past him, running into the hall  
  
The Duke grabbed her and ripped off her pink kimono leaving her standing in front of him naked. Satine tried to grab it but the Duke threw it keeping a grip on her, he slapped her again, she broke free and ran into the living room the Duke chasing her.  
  
Satine fell to the floor and he came towards her standing over her, she covered herself and gasped when she saw him begin to remove her belt  
  
"No" Satine screamed "No please..."  
  
The belt hit her hard across her breasts she rolled over in pain, the belt struck her again across the small of her back and she screamed. Removing his trousers the duke straddled her holding her hands above her head  
  
She tried to climb onto the sofa and grabbed onto Christian's shirt, the only thing of his she had taken with her; the Duke pulled her down and flipped her over. Satine held his shirt tightly trying to get some comfort, sobbing hysterically.  
  
He forced her legs apart and Satine screamed choking on her tears as he invaded her in the most intimate of ways  
  
Is this okay??? Please review I love getting them, and any ideas about where I could go would be most helpful. Now please press that little review button in the corner. Thank you 


	7. Chap7 Come What May

FINALLY the next chapter, I am so sorry it has take so long but I have been on holiday and working on another Moulin Rouge fic so this one kind of got left....

Rosemarie-ouhisama: I have changed the rating now, sorry if I caused offence.

Purplestarz2006: Thanks, he got everything he deserved

EwanRoxMySox: Thanks for all your reviews. I never liked that Duke either! Next chapter is here

Scarygothchick: Thanks. I've given up trying to think of new ideas I've decided to just wrap this one up next chapter and begin on another fic. Thanks for your reviews hope you enjoy this

Whyme6: Aww thank you, here's the next chapter for you, let me know what you think of this chapter.

Tani: Thanks, the duke is just evil! Please update your story love and war soon its brilliant.

**Chapter 7, Come what may**

END OF FLASHBACK

Christian wrapped his arms even tighter around Satine and kissed her head softly "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you" he gently rocked her calming her

"I'm sorry" She whispered clinging to him

Satine stopped sobbing and looked up from where she was cradled in Christian's lap she reached up and gently stroked the left side of his face looking deep into his eyes she saw nothing but love and devotion reflecting back to her. Christian leant down and placed a soft kiss to her bruised bleeding lips and noticed her wrists were bleeding

"Lets get you cleaned up" he said lifting her from his lap and placing her gently down again his hand brushed her breast and she winced, opening the shirt Satine gasped when she saw her breasts were bleeding from where she had been struck.

"Its okay darling, its okay" Christian soothed and went to get some water from the kitchen.

He came back in and walked over to Satine he sat next to her and gently bathed her cuts and bruises placing kisses to her body as he did so. Once her cuts had been cleaned Satine looked up at him

"Thank you" she whispered, holding his arm tightly. Christian kissed her lips tenderly

"I'm going to run you a bath" he said, Satine kissed him again and he smiled lifting her into his arms and taking her to the bathroom

After her bath Satine dressed and walked out into the living room where Christian was sitting on the sofa watching the newly lit fire

"Hi" Satine whispered, Christian held out his hand out to her

"Are you feeling better?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder as she sat next to him

"A bit"

"Satine I would have come with you straight away you know that right I didn't get your letter until the day after you left"

"That's okay... I always knew in my heart that you would find me"

"And I always knew I would find you"

"Don't leave me Christian"

"Never, come what may"

"Yes, come what may" she repeated even with those three little words feeling safer

"How did he find you?"

"I don't know... there was a crash and he was there in the doorway"

"He can't touch either of us now"

Satine nodded and laid her head against his chest and he gently ran his fingers through her wet hair

"Satine... I love you, I love you so much"

"I love you too Christian" she smiled weakly moving her head and looking into his eyes

"I want us to be together forever and always, without you in my life I might as well be dead. If anything happened to you I would just be an empty shell, I will do anything within my power to make you happy. I love you Satine more than I can ever imagine loving someone" he moved from the sofa onto his knees in front of her his hands holding hers on her knees

"Satine I love you, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Satine cried the first genuine smile on her face since she left Christian in Paris

"I know I don't have a ring yet but we'll go out and get one tomorrow I promise"

"Christian, I don't need a ring... I just need you"

"I love you"

"Until the end of time" she followed

"Come what may" they both repeated together

Only one more chapter left... what did you think?? Please, please, please review I love receiving them! xxx


End file.
